Project:Ghost
by Wolf From The South293
Summary: A virus in 1943 was released by Nazi Germans during world war 2 but its detained but it soon makes a return by a enemy gang in 2035 and its up humphrey "ghost" and katey "kate" to stop it
1. Chapter 1

**Project: Ghost**

**Hey all Wolf From The South293 here bringing you a new FanFiction I hope you like this one I worked hard on it and the support on these stories really help thank you all who read my stuff and now disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with alpha and omega I only own my ocs **

_Time and year: 1943 16:00 pm location :Nazi Germany, setting: the Americans and the Germans in a massive firefight for a location off in Germany, but we will be taking apart of a American soldier whose name is sergeant miller lets begin_

I quickly jump behind cover holding onto my Thompson m1a1 assault rifle against my chest as I dodge machine gun fire near a bunker in the middle of Germany I hear on my communicator "damn it were pinned down out here we need to find a way to get passed that damn machine gun fire" I pick up my radio and say "I may have an idea once the Nazis go to reload we should be able to rush them" the sergeant says "that could work we are ready on your go marine" so I hold onto my radio waiting for the marine gun fire to cease once it does I say "now! Go! Go! GO!" so I jump over the wall and me and 20 others rush the doors of the bunker breaking the doors down and killing every Nazi that's not paying attention and their guards down I then hear someone shout "hey miller over here!" I turn and head over to where he is and he says "we need to check out the basement I heard movement down there" I say "alright you three john, fire, and flash come with me" so I raise my rifle up to myeye and we start heading down the stairs in formation once we get down to the basement I see blood stains on the floor and walls, broken lights, and some dead bodies of German scientist on the ground I say "ignore them keep moving" so we start walking down the hallway of the basement in formation with our rifles still to our eyes.

One of my team members john turn the corner into a room to see a bloody wolf German scientist hanging from a ceiling fan in the lab he says "holy shit…." I come in to the room and look at him and say "what wrongs sergeant?" he says "look" so I look to where he's pointing and see the dead wolf hanging I say "damn what could of done this to him?" john goes speak but is cut off by a loud screeching then two of our group of four shout "AHHHHH!" as they get drug away by what we do not know.

I say "NOO! Fire, flash….. Damn it they were good marines we got to find what killed them" john nods and we once again put our guns back up to our eyes and walk slowly looking into every room as we walk looking for the creature that took our friends until I hear the screech again this time to the right of us and the creature grabs john, he starts screaming I turn and start firing in the direction he got pulled but to no avail, I pick up my radio and say "sergeant miller requesting roll call" all I hear from the radio is static and silence I say "damn it looks I'm alone on this one" I go to walk but I hear the screeching again behind me, I quickly turn around to be impaled and sent into a wall by a piece if concrete that was thrown at me.

I scream out in my pain and ears stand straight up as I struggle in pain to try and pull the concrete out of my chest but it doesn't budge, I then see what looks like a mutant wolf missing part of his skin and fur it jumps at me with a tongue like a snakes and teeth as looking like a sharks and sharp as a sharks teeth and its snout opens up like a venous fly trap when it screeches at me I shout "help!" I keep trying to get the concrete out of my body as the mutant wolf keeps getting closer to me and I can feel my life draining I then hear the second group of marines that have entered the building shout "it came from down here quickly double time!". 

I don't take my eyes off the creature but I give up on getting the concrete out of me and start accept death until I see the marines and they unleash a hell storm of bullets on the creature killing it the marine charge says "quickly help this man" but as they try to free me I bleed out and lay limp dead against the wall but the virus was detained….. So we thought.

(TO the present day with rebel wolf gang member humphrey "ghost" in the year 2035 92 years after the virus was detained… Location: an abandoned factory east side of Los Angeles) I continue punching as hard as I can at the punching bag until I hear my step brother viper (A.K.A. Michael) says "alright ghost enough training for today.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter ill have another chapter sometime tomorrow leave a review please it helps me know if you want more chapters and gives me feedback on what I should fix so read and review please.**


	2. Project:Ghost Chapter 2

**Project: Ghost**

**Wolf From The South293 back again with another chapter I hope enjoy it and sorry I got the type of gun wrong in the first chapter my mistake I admit now disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with alpha and omega I only own my ocs **

Project:Ghost chapter 2

I say "alright viper your probably right but has the leader got a mission for us" viper says "I don't know bro but I'm going to be at the shooting range" I say "alright man I'll cya around" so I see viper walk off and I say to myself "huh might as well hit the city and see what's going on" so I go and grab my suit putting it on then head down to the underground parking garage to grab my 2035 Chevy Silverado, as I head over to the elevator I hear a male voice in my communicator say "ghost drop whatever plans you have I need you to head into the city and keep an eye out for a eastern gang members we have suspicions, there's something that their up to" I respond "alright will do I was heading into the city anyways so will do Winston" after the conversation ends I hit the button on the elevator and continue on my way down to the garage, once the elevator stops on that level I head over to my truck, get in and drive towards the city.

After about an hour of driving I get into the city and park in front of a bar called the drunker dog and I head inside and look around trying to see if I can spot someone I know but I don't so I head over to the bar counter and the bar tender asks "what can I get ya ghost?" I say "a shot of whiskey" he says "coming right up" so he walks off to get it I turn around on my stool and see a black furred female wolf approaching me she says "hello there I'm moon" I say "hi I'm hu….uh… James nice to meet ya" she sits down on the stool beside me and says "nice to meet you too" I then see her messing with her dress like she is nervous about something I say "hey what's a pretty girl like yourself doing in a bar like this" she blushes then says "well I thought I would get out and meet new people… hey you want to get out of here" I pick up my shot glass that was placed behind me and drink it down and say "sure" so she grabs my and drags me out of the bar.

(somewhere in L.A. in a clubs back room a tanish yellowish female wearing a red masquerade mask, red bra and panties with a bow on them giving an unexpecting eastern gang member a private dance, she has her arms wrapped around his neck, she then pushes her breast up to his snout letting him have a huge grin on his face she then looks down at his face smiling seductively at him she then sees his eyes go wide as she sticks a hidden blade in the back of his skull and his eyes roll into the back of his head the female says "another eastern gang member down one more to go"

**Hmm I wonder who this mysterious female is well you will have to found out in a later chapter but I hope you enjoyed this chapter read and review please really lets me know if you want another chapter**


	3. Project:Ghost Chapter 3

**Project: Ghost**

**Wolf From The South293 back again after a little problem I had but its resolved now I hope but here's this new chapter I hope enjoy it now disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with alpha and omega I only own my ocs **

Project:Ghost chapter 3

She then lets the body drop then grabs her stuff and heads out of the room into the hall looking left and right then over to the elevators then her phone goes off she picks up and hears her sister lily say "kate where are you dads looking for you" she responds "sorry lily I was busy doing something ill be there here in a few." 

(Now to Vipers P.O.V.) I jolt awake from a bad dream from last night and say "holy shit what a dream" I then get out of bed and head over to grab my suit once I get it and get dressed I hear Winston over my communicator and I guess two others he says "viper, ghost, and katey all report to my office I have something to tell you" I shrug and put on my metal wolf claws then head to Winston's office where the others are.

(back to humphreys P.O.V.) I sit my until I hear viper come in and say "sorry slept late" he then takes a seat on the other side of katey who's Winston's daughter, Winston says "that's fine viper… now I asked all of you to come in here because we have gotten reports that a virus has broken out in Europe here watch the screen."

We watch the screen as it shows a news reporter in Germany that says "A virus by the name M-923 that was created back in 1943 during world war 2 by a German scientist (they show his picture in the left side of the screen in the top corner) by the name of Dr. Ram has once again sprung upon this world and is attacking the…." then she screams as we see a wolf missing some of its fur and skin showing bone and covered in blood open it snout like a venous fly trap then jump on here ripping her to shreds…..the broadcast ends.

It then shows a map of placed that are being infected by the virus I say "damn do they who caused it this time" Winston says "no but what everyone does know is their sending a group of marines from here in California into Italy at four pm and you three are going to be apart of that group" we all say in unison "what?!" he says "no getting out of this now so head down to the weapons room and get your marine uniforms and armor and your weapons…. And humphrey no funny business with my daughter I know how you are" I throw up my arms in defense kate says "don't worry dad if he touches me I'll kill him" humphrey gulps we then get up and we start walking down to the weapons room I hear viper say "into the war zone we go" I say "shut up viper" we then get to the weapons room and suit up and grab our guns then head to California's Air Force base for deployment.

Three hours later….. I sit on the side of the osprey holding my Scar-L assault rifle in my hands I then hear the marine in charge shout over the sound of the V-22 Osprey "Alright marines once we deploy we will be in three teams do you hear me" we say "yes sir!" then he starts giving out the teams he soon comes to us and says "ghost, katey, and viper you will all three be on a team, your group is first to be deployed in Rome your in charge of cleaning up Rome you hear me?" me, Viper, and katey shout "yes sir!" the commander says "now get it done and we land in the center of Rome.

I'm the first to rush off the osprey with katey behind me then viper I put my red dot sight up to my eye and start scanning the area I then say "viper use the scanner and scan the radius of the area for anything other then us" hey says "will do" he then lifts up his left arm and starts typing on the screen on his wrist (thank you Black Ops 2 for that idea) then he says "alright we got 20 hostiles in this area 1 is…..13 feet away…."

He looks up from his wrist and sees the mutant wolf on the top of a car 13 feet in front of he quickly pulls up his rifle which is a ak-12 fully upgraded like the rest of our rifles are but me and katey lift our rifles as well and start firing at the mutant which pisses it off and causes it to charge straight for us.

It gets close enough where he slams viper to the side into a wall I then shoot it straight in the brain but we then hear all the other mutants in the area howl and screech signaling an attack I shout "shhhhhiiiitttt!" as one jumps from no where and pins me to the ground I hold back his mouth and start punching him repeatedly until I am able to punch him off me, I then kick him off the ground and pick up my rifle and while it is still on the ground I jame the barrel of the rifle through his chest and unleash the rest of the clip into his heart ending his life I then change the clip I then say "quickly into that hotel!" so I dash at the door breaking into it but I then hear kate scream as she gets slammed into a building by one charging at her from the left side of her, he then starts to slam kate repeatedly until he knocks her out with every slam sending his claws through her armor on the next slam he breaks through into her chest I shout "kate!" and I growl and run as fast as I can towards the mutant I then jump at him grabbing by his neck which makes him drop kate I then flip him to the ground as hard as I can he then gets up and screeches at me opening up his snout.

I say "bring it on you son of a bitch" he then jumps at me I roundhouse kick him across the jaw sending him right into a car smashing the side I then pull out my desert eagle and shoot the gas tank causing the car to go up in a flames with an explosion I then grab kate and rush inside the building with viper behind me he slams the door shut and starts to weld it closed with the welding tool he had in his back pack, I then set kate down on the counter and I see her bleeding badly from the wounds I say "damn it kate please don't kill me after this" I then remove the chest plate from her armor, then her shirt, then her bra when I see her breast I say "whoa….." I then shake my head then say "no control yourself ghost focus" I then start treating her wounds.

**Well this was a action packed chapter don't you agree sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but ill have the next chapter up tomorrow or so but I hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a review please it helps me know fi you want more chapters  
Ghost: Ghost out peace **


	4. Project:Ghost Chapter 4

**Project: Ghost**

**Wolf From The South293 back again with another chapter this one focuses on vipers point of view for this chapter hope you don't mind but here's this new chapter I hope enjoy it now disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with alpha and omega I only own my ocs **

Project:Ghost chapter 4

(To Vipers P.O.V.) I keep aiming through the steel bars on the window watching the mutants on the street as ghost treats kates wounds I hear ghost say "hey viper how's it look out there?" I say "not good we still are out numbered by the ten that are still out there" he says "damn alright well tomorrow morning at sunrise I need you to go on a supply run because we need antibiotics for kate" I say "will do you can count on me".

SO the next morning I slowly open the emergency exit door at the back of the motel and look around not seeing any mutants around I then lower my rifle and walk out of the building letting the door close behind me as I walk down the street scanning every building for any sign of life I then hear a screech a mile away and quicken my pace I say "poor bastard who got killed by that thing" I then turn the corner and see Italian writing "se c'è qualcuno ancora vivo abbiamo un piccolo gruppo in farmacia a 501 E 2nd Ave, Roma, GA 30161" (I'm sorry it's a real address I just looked up one online so) which in English reads "if there is anyone still alive we have a small group in the pharmacy at 501 E 2nd Ave, Rome, GA 30161" I say "I should go check that out please god don't let them have guns ready to shoot me on site" I then start heading towards the pharmacy.

As I walk I see no more then eight feet in front of me one of the mutants in Rome eating a dead wolfs body I whisper "shit….." it hears me and turns to me with blood dripping form its snout and opens its snout and screeches at me, it then jumps off the body and starts dashing as fast as it can on all fours towards me I say "alright bring it on ya bastard" once he gets close enough I uppercut him making his head go back a little he turns back to me and picks me up throwing me through a brick wall, I slowly rise up just in time to see him throw at car at me I jump out of the way and say "alright no more mister nice guy" I activate the blades on my gloves which causes knife blades to come from the knuckles and small spikes to come out of the tips of the fingers I swing my tail he then starts to charge at me again I stare right at him not moving as he gets closer and closer once he's close I roll out of the way and jam the blades into his left side and into his back he screeches in pain as he rolls on the ground he then grabs me by my tail and hangs me upside down over his head and starts to spin me around about to throw me, he then throws me as hard as can after he does I pull a grenade while I'm flying pull the pin and throw it just in time as he opens his snout open like a venous fly trap again and the grenade goes into his mouth and as soon as it lands it explodes I watch as my I slam into a building and get my shoulder impaled on a metal bar sticking out. 

Six hours later 2 pm…. My ears twitch as I hear gunfire around me I then hear a female with an Italian accent shout "hey over here! We got a U.S. Marine and he's still alive! Help me get him to the pharmacy!" I open my eyes for a second or two seeing the face of the female wolf who spoke I say in my head "wow… she's beautiful" (her fur color is black and white and she's 26) I then am out again the next time I wake up I'm laying on the floor on a sleeping bag with my head wrapped and my armor chest plate and shirt missing and I see my shoulder wrapped as well I then hear the same girl with the Italian accent say "hey sleepy how are you feeling?" I look over at her and say "good now that I have a beautiful girl like you her to talk to" she blushes then says "well… but are you alone here or are you with others?" I say "yea I'm here with two others that are apart of my team I was sent out to get some antibiotics for one of our team mates who got injured bad by one of the mutants after we got deployed she may still be knocked out I think".

she says "she?" I say "yea my teams names go by our leader humphrey "ghost" katey "kate" and me Michael "viper" she says "oh well my names amber nice to meet you" I say "that name fits you but nice to meet you too" I then say "well I can't stick around her but thank you for treating my wounds but I need to get back to my team" amber say "well if its to much to ask can I accompany you on your way back?" I say "its no bother to me so sure I would like to have you along beside me" I then start typing the coordinates onto the pdas screen on my wrist amber says "Michael…. Can I see that there's an update for it that tells your life percentage to how much damage you can take before you die but the number goes back up after you heal for awhile".

I say "huh okay then go ahead" I then put my wrist in front of her and she starts typing the update into the pda after she does she grabs her sniper rifle which is a L9681 then we head out after she gives me the antibiotics of course, while we walk I say "hey you got an idea who started this outbreak again?" she says "no I don't but I did hear it was like the blitzkrieg gang caused it" I say "oh…. I have heard of them but lets keep walking for now well talk when we get to the hotel we are hold up in" she nods and we keep going once we get there I open the emergency door slowly and say "don't shoot its just me and a friend" I hear humphrey and kate talking I say "huh she must have woke up" amber giggles we then walk into the main lobby and we see kate sitting on humphreys lap as they talk humphrey says something that makes kate giggle I then cough and say "are we interrupting something" me and amber both laugh as kate turns as red as fire truck and quickly flops off of humphrey then amber tosses kate the antibiotics and says "viper said you needed these" I then say "hey amber stay for the night and if you want to stay with the team its up to you but I think I'm going to take a nap for now" so I go over to a wall and lean against it and start to doze off I then hear amber say " I might think that over but ill stay for tonight" she then goes over to where and leans up against the wall next to me and lays her head on my shoulder then dozes off and takes a nap as well.

**Well that does it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed and well looks like we got a new team member on the squad we will see how she does but anyways peace out all for tonight ill have a new chapter up tomorrow or so leave a review please. **


	5. Project:Ghost Chapter 5

**Wolf From The South293 back again with another chapter so here's this new chapter I hope enjoy it now disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with alpha and omega I only own my ocs **

Project:Ghost chapter 5

(back to Humphreys P.O.V.) I get u[ and go over to viper and kick him and say "come on lazy ass we got to move we cant stay here forever" he says "alright alright I'm up I then see him rise up with amber rising up with him kate then opens the emergency exit door and says "lets get moving slow pokes" so she walks out the door and we follow behind her and start walking down the foggy street.

After walking for an hour I say "seems your feeling better kate" she says "yea by the way thanks for saving my life" I say "think nothing of it kate" she goes to speak but doesn't because we hear germans speaking not to far from us I whisper "raise your rifles don't shoot till I say, viper and amber go right kate your with me" we then move forward once we get close I say "alright once we fir it will attract every mutant in Rome so be ready shoot on 3.…. 1.…. 2.…. 3.….." I shout "FIRE!" and we start to unleash a hell storm of bullets onto the blitzkrieg members turning them into Swiss chess we then hear screeching all over Rome I shout "stand your ground this is our final stand its now or never!" I then start seeing the mutants coming from everywhere and I shoot one right between the eyes another one in the heart, then one grabs me from behind I put the under his chin and fire using the rest of the bullets in the clip.

I say "fuck it" and throw down the assault rifle and I pull the rpg-7 from my back and fire at a group of ten after I shoot I toss down the rpg then get grabbed by my arm by one of the mutants and get slammed into the ground the mutant screeches at me and tries to bite into my neck to kill me I push him back and sucker punch him in the throat crushing his windpipe I then pull my knife and jam it into his skull.

Another one then bites into my right arm I shout in pain then pull a grenade from my vest with my free hand and shove it down his throat and head but him off me he then explodes I shout "viper pick up that RPG I'll round them up you shoot them" he shouts" Roger that!" I shout "hey freaks of nature follow me" they all turn towards me and start running on all fours towards the twenty that are left, I turn and start running as fast as I can as the mutants all run after me I then hear the RPG explode and see the mutants body parts fly everywhere I then stop and turn around just seeing blood everywhere I then speak into my communicator to the lead marine and say "Rome secure sir requesting EVAC"

**Sorry the chapters short I was rushed but I hope you enjoyed I will have a longer chapter up tomorrow and don't forget leave a review please **


	6. Project:Ghost Chapter 6

**Wolf From The South293 here I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been busy with a lot of stuff like schoolwork but I give you chapter 6 of project ghost**

Project: Ghost chapter 6

The Staff Sergeant A.K.A the lead marine says "good job ghost and to the rest of your team" I say "thanks sir but can I get that EVAC" the Sergeant says "yes sorry the evacuation chopper is 30 mikes from your location" I say "roger that ghost out" I then say to the rest of the group "alright we got an evacuation chopper on the way it'll be he here in 30 minutes" I then walk over to kate who is restocking her magazines I grab one of them and start to help her load the magazines with bullets.

She says "what are you doing humphrey" I say "well its obvious aint it I thought I would help you out and chat for a few I mean what else could I do" she smiles and laughs saying "well thank you humphrey and sure I can talk for a few what do you have on your mind?" I say "well what do you say after this problem is resolved me and you get together and go out on a date?" she stops loading her magazine and says "um…. Sure I would love to" I say silently "yes! Woohoo!" we then continue to load the rest of the magazines until the helicopter arrives and we start to pile aboard I see viper help amber onto the chopper because she has a slight limp I raise an eyebrow at it viper then sits on the side of the little bird chopper I then sit on the other side, the chopper then takes off while we fly kate sees my arm bleeding from the shoulder almost to the elbow with a huge gash from the bite she says "humphrey…. You….your bit" I say "yea but I feel fine no side effects right now" she says "I don't believe you'll be fine" she says it quietly then looks down.

We then keep flying towards the temporary base in England I hear viper to amber and he makes her giggle I shake my head laughing at him and keep sitting on my side of the chopper and the bite wound start to sting and throb a little I say to myself "I hope there is some way to stop me from turning into one of those mutants" I then lean back against the chopper as it flies and wait for it to land.

After awhile I decided to take a nap but I'm woken by kate saying "hey wake up we are in England" I slowly open my eyes to see the ground of the base with rows of dead bodies covered with white cloth I say "there most be two hundred or so here" kate says "a thousand actually" she then gets past me and off of the chopper and starts walking in the middle of the rows to a medic building, I start walking past them as well to keep up with her but as I walk I see some of the bodies are just children not even adult wolves I say "damn….. This virus has upgraded from a nightmare to hell" I turn my attention away from them with head looking at the ground in front of me and my ears flat as I continue to walk towards the medic building where I walk in and instantly walk up to a doctor and ask about my wound then show him he says "hmm we do have a temporary fix for you but there is no chance that will cure you we have already given it to katy".

My eyes go wide and I say in my head "what?! kates been bitin why didn't she say anything to me and how did I not see her get bit" I punch the wall beside me for letting her get bit then look around to try and spot her but I see amber sitting up on one of the hospital beds and a huge bite mark on her left leg that's pretty deep I see viper sitting with her and kate standing with them I walk up to them and I say "hey viper are you the only one that wasn't bit?" he says "no bro I was bit but for some reason I'm immune to the effects" I say "hmm…." I then start feeling like shit I say "I think I'm going to turn in for the night I'm not feeling like myself right now" so I say goodnight to everyone and head up to my room.

Once I get in there I climb into bed and start to doze off….. after awhile I start breathing heavy and start sweating in my sleep, my eyes then shoot open and my pupils shrink I start growling and fall off my bed onto my knees on the floor and continue to growl as my body aches in pain, kate then comes into my room to check up on me and she sees me on the floor and says "humphrey…. you ok…." I say kind of harshly while not meaning to and my voice still growling "Kate leave now! Before I hurt you" and I turn towards her my eyes red and I screech at her.

**Hmm well I wonder what's going on with ghost we will all find out in the next chapter I made this one a little bit longer but I hope you enjoyed cya later all and oh don't forget to leave a review please it lets me know if you want more chapters. **


	7. Project:Ghost Chapter 7

**Wolf From The South293 here bringing you chapter 7 of project ghost bout time I upload eh**

**Ghost: wish you wouldn't sometimes**

**Me: shut it but do the disclaimer while your talking ghost  
Ghost: damn it… alright Disclaimer Wolf From The South293 doesn't own anything to do with alpha and omega or own the characters only thing he owns is his ocs.**  
Project: Ghost chapter 7

Kate then turns and runs off to find the others, while me on the other hand continue to stay on the floor until I screech again loudly my snout opening up…. I then jolt awake sitting up quickly and breathing like I just ran a marathon I say in between breaths "it….. It was….only…a dream…" I then hear someone enter the room and I turn and see its kate.

She says "morning humphrey how ya feeling?" I say "better then yesterday" she says "that's good to hear" I ask "hey where are the others anyway?" kate says "oh vipers in the medical room giving a sample of his blood because the scientist think because he has no effect from his bite his blood could be used to find a cure" I say "oh what about amber?" kate replies "oh she's with michael I mean viper" I say "ah well do you want to go practice some hand to hand combat?" she nods so I get up and we start heading down to the sparing grounds to train.

Once we get there kate goes over to her spot and into her fighting stance and I get into mine staring right at her, we wait for awhile staring at each other till one of us strikers and its kate who attacks first by charging right at me with her fist ready to swing but I catch her fist and turn around then put her arm against her back but she takes her left leg and pulls my right leg out from underneath me and sends me to the ground onto my back, she then goes to kick me in the stomach but I roll out of the way and grab her leg and pull her down and I roll over onto her and pin her arms down and say "you give up?" she gives a kind of seductive kind of not smile on her snout then says "not even close" and she kicks me in the stomach sending me off of her and back onto the ground, once we get back up we start throwing punches I hit her in the gut, the arms and the chest same places she hits me but she goes to throw a punch at my face but I grab her fist again and do the same thing I have done before but this time she uses her tail to pull me down by pulling my right leg out from under me and she falls with me and she lands on top of me and has me pinned to the ground my arms and legs.

She says "I win this fight" and she giggles I chuckle then say "I guess you did" we continue laughing then we stop laughing and just look at each other until kate starts making out with me when she pulls away she looks at me seductively and says "should we continue this back in your room" I nod and rise up with her arms wrapped around my neck and legs wrapped around me and take her up to my room for a fun afternoon.

(To Vipers P.O.V.) I move my wrist and paw around after the took blood from my right arm I look to amber and say "when do you think they are going to get this needle out of my arm?" she says "I don't know soon maybe" I say "I hope so but at least I got a beautiful girl to talk to" amber blushes and puts her head down I then see the doctor come towards me and she says "alright your free to go we have the sample we need so let me get this needle out of your arm and your good to go" I nod and she removes the needle then sends me on my way with amber right behind me I say "well today's going to be boring for the rest of the day what do you say we ask the sergeant if he has something for us to do?" she says "it beats being around her all day and it sounds like fun if they do send us on a mission" and she smiles I say "there's the happy girl I know" she continues smiling and we head over to the sergeant and ask if there's something he needs us to do and he says "well we are running low on supplies you two think you can get them for us?" I say "I think we can what do you think amber?" she says "of course we can" the sergeant says "that's the spirit now go gear up ill have a hummer waiting for you" we nod and head to the barracks to gear up in our armor and get our weapons which my guns are primary weapon an m27 and secondary two desert eagles, ambers guns, primary a ak-12 and her secondary also two desert eagles but after we gear up we head out to hummer H1 that's waiting on us and I jump into the driver seat and she hops into the passenger seat and we drive out of the gates into the ret of England to find the supplies.

**Welp that's the** **end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed ill have another up in a couple of days don't forget to leave a review lets me know you want more channels but this is Wolf From The South293 signing out  
Ghost: peace all cya next chapter**


	8. Project:Ghost Chapter 8

**Wolf From The South293 here bringing you chapter 8 of project ghost been awhile hasn't it but I have returned from the dead and I bring you chapter 8**

**Ghost: oh great**

**Me: hey be glad I'm back but do the disclaimer while your talking ghost  
Ghost: damn it… alright Disclaimer Wolf From The South293 doesn't own anything to do with alpha and omega or own the characters only thing he owns is his OCs.**  
Project: Ghost chapter 8

(Still Vipers P.O.V.) AS I drive I hear amber mumble something in Italian I say "what was that?" apparently it was something she didn't want me to know because she blushes and flattens her then says "oh… it was nothing" I raise an eyebrow then say "okay…." I shrug and keep driving dodging cars on the road amber then says "hey Michael?" I respond "yup?" she continues "where are we going to anyways?" I say "well since we are in London I'm hoping I can find a gun shop or a pawn shop to gather more guns and ammo but if we don't find that first hopefully we can find a un raided market to get some food for the stock and maybe something for ourselves" she nods and I keep driving the streets.

After awhile of still driving looking for the shops a mutant jumps out of nowhere and lands on the hood and screeches shattering the windows on the hummer I say "shit hold onto something amber" and I start swerving the vehicle to try and throw the creature off but the mutant grabs me and amber by our throats and pulls us out of our seats and throws me into a building making me break through the brick wall, amber gets thrown onto the asphalt.

(To Ambers P.O.V.) I quickly roll out of the way as the mutant tries to jump on me I quickly jump up and pull my ak-12 and start to fire hitting in the skull and chest a couple times killing it, I then start to look around for Michael but I don't see him until I see him crawling out of a hole in a brick building I then see ten mutants start to approach him he pulls both his m1911s and starts shooting at the mutants he shouts "Amber get out of her now!" I start to speak back but he pulls a piece of c4 and shouts "Go Now!" so I try not to tear up and turn and dash off farther into the city not looking back until I hear an explosion, I keep running after I hear it then go through the doors of a pharmacy and slope down and cry.

(Back To Vipers A.K.A. Michael's P.O.V.) I look from the roof of a small building I was able to climb up to before the c4 went off I look at the bits and pieces of the mutants that were left behind and I say "damn I set the thing for 30 seconds it took 2 minutes glad it it did actually

**Welp that's the end of this chapter for tonight but hey did you really think I was going to kill of my Oc not yet anyways but cya next chapter**


	9. Project Ghost: Chapter 9

**Wolf From The South293 here bringing you chapter 9 of project ghost but here you go ghost do the disclaimer  
Ghost: fuck… alright Disclaimer Wolf From The South293 doesn't own anything to do with alpha and omega or own the characters only thing he owns is his OCs.**

Project: Ghost chapter 9

I then climb down from the roof and start to walk down the streets of London with my m27 out in front of me in case some mutants sneak up around m I go to speak into my communicator to get in touch with amber but all I hear is static I say "damn I need to get this thing fixed or at least replaced" so I then start down the streets again hoping to at least find someone"

(ok to ghost P.O.V. but im trying a new writing style hope you enjoy it and I'm staying with ghost for the rest of the story time well maybe anyways) a little time later at five pm a lone mutant on his own stalks the streets and starts to look around searching for its next meal when he spots a small eight year old pup on her holding on to what looks like a stuffed bear, she turns just in time to see the mutant open his snout and have his claws up in the air ready to strike.

Until a tomahawk goes into the side of its neck causing blood to splatter onto the grey wolf that caused the strike the grey wolf then shouts "quickly run inside that building I'll ve with you in a second" he then pulls the blade of the tomahawk out of the mutants throat but the girl has already run inside of the building the grey wolf then joins her in the building and start to block up the door he mumbles to himself "damn it viper you and that girl shouldn't of gone off by yourselves" he then raises his eyebrow as the little girl says "um…..what are those things?" he replies "mutants but your to young to understand but hey whats your name little pup?" as he kneels down in front of her the girl replies "my names mia' the grey male wolf responds "well nice to meet you my names ghost all you need to know for now but where's your parents?" and he takes off his helmet setting it on the ground next to him before the girl says "I don't know sir I lost them when those things attacked us and when we got separated I….I just never seen them a….again" and she starts to cry while ghost is trying his best to clam her down he says "hey don't cry well find them trust me." 

Mia looks up at him and nods ghost then says "now get some rest if you want to travel with me after awhile" mia nods then curls up on the floor with her stuffed bear and slowly dozes off ghost sees her doze then says "well….. Great now I'm stuck pup-sitting I wish kate was here she would handle this better but I guess I should try and see if I hear something even though ill know kate will respond probably wasn't a good idea to split up but" he then presses the button on his communicator and speaks "viper amber if you hear this respond" a female voice with an Italian accent is then heard on the communicator.

Saying "amber reporting in sir" ghost blows air relieved to hear a response from one of them at least he then says "good at least I got a hold of one you but hey where's my brother viper" ghost blinks as he called his step brother viper his brother amber then hesitates before she says "well….your brother is probably dead I didn't leave him to die he just told me to run but as I was running I heard an explosions then I didn't hear from him."

ghost stands in silence from the news he has just received while amber says "ghost….ghost you still there…." ghost then slams his paws onto the desk he's standing over and shouts "Son of a Bitch!" the little girl jolts awake at him yelling and just watches as he continues speaking by saying "where was his last location I need to see for my self if he's dead if not then damn it ill find him" amber tells him where in London she thinks viper is and he turns to mia and says "come on were moving out stick close to me" mia nods and follows ghost as he walks out of the back door with his weapon drawn and stays as close as she can.

**Well that's the end of this chapter for tonight I hope you all enjoyed and I also hope you like my new writing style I just thought the P.O.V switching was kinda getting old so I hope you enjoyed and don't forget leave a review please it lets me know you want more chapters.**


	10. Project Ghost:Chapter 10

**Wolf From The South293 here bringing you chapter 10 of project ghost sorry I havent updated in a long time I have been busy without a lot of stuff but I wont bore you with detail so ghost do the disclaimer  
Ghost: well you leave for awhile then come and have me do this fucking thing meh… but alright Disclaimer Wolf From The South293 doesn't own anything to do with alpha and omega or own the characters only thing he owns is his OCs.**

Project: Ghost chapter 10 

As he walks down the street with his weapon still drawn he hears someone shout "heads up!" he turns in the direction the shout came from and sees viper jump over some rubble and run past as fast as he can and disappear behind a corner so ghost cant tell where he's going but sees there is at least ten mutant wolves coming from the direction viper ran from ghost shouts "shit viper what did you do ah fuck it mia get inside that building don't as questions just do it" mia nods and run towards a building called the night flight he then turns towards a mutant to shoot but the mutant smacks the rifle from his hand as well as punching him straight in the stomach sending him into a car. 

He shakes his head as his vision blurs a bit but he is able to see the same mutant running at full sprint on all fours ready to strike ghost reaches for the hunting knife that's attached to his belt and as soon as the mutant jumps at him he pulls the knife out of its sheath and jams it straight up from under the snout through his skull the mutant screeches loudly as he turns the knife 360 degrees in its skull making sure its dead.

He then pulls the knife out and turns seeing theres only one mutant left from the others following viper but he sees the mutant is holding onto what looks like…Mia he shouts "No!" and he starts to sprint towards her as fast as he can but doesn't make it in time as the mutant slams her into the ground which makes ghost stop then the mutant lifts her back up and sinks its fangs into her neck taking a huge chunk out of it then throwing her lifeless body into a wall letting it fall limp onto the ground ghost sees this and stares blankly at what just happened still fixed in place he then falls to his knees and he grits with his fist by his sides growling. 

The mutant just stares at him with a confused look on its face it then screeches and starts to charge right at him which at that same moment ghosts eyes shoot open as he jumps up and starts running at the mutant once he gets as close as he can he jumps and does a spin kick across the mutants face sending it to the ground the mutant then gets up and punches ghost in the chest breaking a couple ribs as he is sent backwards, the mutant then grabs by the neck and starts to crush his windpipe but ghost is able to kick the mutant from under the snout making it loosen its grip as humphrey falls to the ground (ghost is humphrey by the way if you forgot) holding onto his neck as he is catching his breath once he does he pulls out a berretta m93 pistol from its holster and he jumps at the mutant knocking it to the ground and unloads the clip into his head killing it.  
Once he hears the gun click ghost changes the clip and holsters the gun and looks around to see if anymore around even though he knows they ran off following viper but sees none he then looks in the direction of where mias dead body lays, sighs and starts walking slowly to where she is, once he gets close enough he sees her body is shaking a little he says "I thought she was dead but seems not…well I cant leave her to suffer and go through the transformation im sorry mia" he then pulls out the same m93 berretta and shoots her between the eyes to end her suffering and keeping her from changing he then picks up her body and digs her small grave and buries her in it then turns and starts walking down the street with blood coming from a open wound on the side of his forehead to find his team members well hoping at least.

Twelve Hours Later 1:30am Monday august 16th 2035, ghost continues to search for the rest of his team by following the trail of dead mutants viper left behind using the flashlight attached to his vest to see them until he walks past a building hearing a familiar female Italian voice shout "Stop! don't move!" he turns towards the direction as she says "put your hands up" so he does she continues "now are you friendly or ene…. Ghost?" he says "Who else did you think it is?" and he chuckles as amber lowers her weapon with a shocked look on her face as she says "guys he's alive!" ghost looks confused for a second then he sees kate along with the others running behind her.

Kate then jumps at him hugging him tightly as she says "thank god your alive" amber and viper just say "yea" ghost says "yea me too I did run into a couple of mutants of mutants and that explains the wound on my forehead and some broken ribs but mind if I head in and get some sleep?" kate says "well before you go to sleep let me wrap thos ribs ok?' he nods then kate says "you are sleeping in my room if that's fine? He says "I was planning on it" kate smiles then everyone heads inside to rest for tonight.

**Well as gift for me not writing for awhile I thought I would give a kinda long chapter I hope you enjoyed this ill have another chapter up in a couple of days so cya soon soldiers Wolf From The South293 out.  
Ghost: over and out.  
**


End file.
